neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Arkillo
Arkillo is a fictional character, an alien supervillain in the . First appearing in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #10 (May 2006), he was created by Geoff Johns and Ivan Reis. Fictional character biography Arkillo is recruited by Sinestro to join the Sinestro Corps,Green Lantern (vol. 4) #10 (May 2006) which is based in the anti-matter universe on the planet of Qward.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #15 (December 2006) He is the drill sergeant of the new corps. He battled Kilowog, the Green Lantern drill instructor, on Mogo, only to be buried under falling rubble.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #15-16 (October–November 2007) When he faced Kilowog again, Kilowog crushed him with an aircraft carrier.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #17 (December 2007) Kilowog then removed Arkillo's ring (and whole finger). During an argument, Arkillo's tongue is ripped out by Mongul, which forces him to speak through his ring.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #33 (April 2009) When a member of the Sinestro Corps suddenly dies as seen in The New 52, Arkillo follows the ring to Earth, where he discovers rings from all seven corps have selected Kyle Rayner to be their bearer.Green Lantern: New Guardians #1 (September 2011) Along with Rayner, Blue Lantern Saint Walker, Star Sapphire Fatality, Red Lantern Bleez, and Munk of the Indigo Tribe, Arkillo travels to Oa to ask the Guardians of the Universe about the phenomenon. The Guardians attack the Lanterns, who are rescued by Larfleeze, the Orange Lantern.Green Lantern: New Guardians #2-3 (October–November 2011) The group retreats, and Saint Walker uses his ring to restore Arkillo's tongue.Green Lantern: New Guardians #4 (December 2011) When the group battles Archangel Invictus, Arkillo tries to protect Walker, whom he considers a friend.Green Lantern: New Guardians #7 (March 2012) Having departed the Orrery, Arkillo is shocked to learn that the Sinestro Corps have fallen apart during his isolation in the Orrery.Green Lantern (vol. 6) #2-5 (October 2011 - January 2012) Returning to Korugar to search for answers, he learns from the Weaponer that Sinestro and Hal Jordan destroyed the Sinestro Corps central Power Battery, Arkillo is provided with an independent yellow Power Battery forged from the fear of the Korugarians to continue his rage against the universe.Green Lantern: New Guardians #8 (April 2012) During the final fight against Invictus, Arkillo is able to use his new ring to attack Invictus with the 'spirits' of his people, but his ability to control this illusion is limited. He subsequently leaves the 'New Guardians' after the battle is concluded, disgusted at the discovery that Sayd manipulated the events that brought them together.Green Lantern: New Guardians #12 (August 2012) The ad-hoc 'New Guardians' reform as a team to help eliminate the original Guardians, who are working towards complete and murderous domination of all life in the universe. Green Lantern Corps (vol. 3) Annual #1 (March 2013) In other media Film *Arkillo appears briefly in several scenes in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, during Atrocitus' prophecy, along with other prominent members of the Sinestro Corps. Video games * Arkillo appears in DC Universe Online. He assists Sinestro and the other Sinestro Corps members in attacking the Green Lantern Corps when the Sinestro Corps blame them for causing the malfunctions of their rings. Arkillo can also be defeated as a bounty for the heroes, and can also be unlocked with Marks of Legends to use in Legends PvP matches. * Arkillo appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by J.B. Blanc. Toys * A six-inch Arkillo was released in the eighth wave of Blackest Night toys. * A build-a-figure Arkillo was released in the second wave of Green Lantern Classics. * A 4-inch Arkillo was released in a 3-pack con exclusive, with Sinestro and Black Hand References External links * Arkillo at DC Comics Wiki * [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/003000991.cfm Wizard Article on the members of the Sinestro Corps] * [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108339 Newsarama Tapping in to Evil: Ethan Van Sciver on Sinestro Corps] Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Characters created by Geoff Johns Category:Comics characters introduced in 2006